The Journal of Galadriele
by Azaelia2
Summary: Girl falls into ME! R&R (reposted) no mary sue i swear
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay as much as I'd like to I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of Tolkien's characters. I do however own Kiley and Karen so ha!  
  
Kiley sighed as she sat at the bus stop, she had gotten off work late and now had to wait another whole hour for the bus to come. 'Why does this always have to happen to me,' she thought to herself. Then she felt a few large drops of rain fall on her head. "Just great," she moaned unhappily.  
When the bus came an hour later she got on soaking wet and miserable. She couldnt wait to get home to her nice warm room. She sat on the bus and listened to the various conversations around her until it all became a droning blur and she began to daydream. she dreamed she was off in a distant land on an adventure. She loved adventures and tried to turn all her daily adventures into them. She was jolted out of it when she noticed she was at her stop and frantically rang the bell to get off.  
When she got home she ran upstairs to her room and flopped on the bed. She hadn't been there for more than a few seconds when her little sister bounded in.  
"Karen get out!" Kiley shouted at her.  
"I was returning your shirt stupid!" she retorted. Although Karen was fourteen, threee years younger than Kiley, she acted most the time like she was about ten.  
"Why'd you have it in the first place?" Kiley yelled angrily.  
"Because I wanted it," Karen shot back, "but it was too big on me anyway since you're so fat."  
That was it. Kiley had always been conscious about her weight even though she wasn't that big, but her sister was a double zero and was constantly rubbing it in her face. At that moment Kiley picked up the nearest thing and hurtled it at her kid sister. Karen yelped and dashed out the door.  
"Ugh what a brat," Kiley thought to herself. She then went over and picked up the item she'd thrown. At first glance she thought it was just one of her many books, then she looked at it again and realized it wasn't her book at all. It had beautiful markings on the cover and a sweet foresty smell. "I wonder where this came from" Kiley said aloud. She opened it and found there were no words on the pages, just smooth, white paper. After a while of pondering over where the book came from, Kiley decided that it must've been a present from her mom.  
All evening she sat and admired its beauty until it was time for her to go to sleep. She then put it under her pillow (so it'd be safe from Karen's greedy little hands) and reminded herself to thank her mom for it in the morning. She fell asleep almost instantly but was plagued by dreams all night. In her dreams she was falling and although she kept trying to call for help and wake up she couldn't.  
The next morning she woke up feeling sore all over 'weird' she thought still out of it. She was about to turn over when she felt something cold and pointy on her neck. She looked up and gasped. There was a man standing over her with what looked like a sword. "Your next move will be your last," he said warningly. She froze. "Now get up slowly," he directed. As she got up her eyes filled with tears "Who are you?" she managed to ask.  
  
(A/N- Hope you like it!!! Plz R&R!) 


	2. Getting To Know You

DISCLAIMER: Again I don't own any of Lord of the Rings.  
  
And a special thanx to Casey Bloom for her support and Xnemesis and Tarilenea for the help!! :-) YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!  
  
(Where we left off- Kiley just got to ME and the first thing she saw was a sword pointed at her neck. "...As she got up her eyes filled with tears, "Who are you?" she managed to ask."  
  
"We would like to know the same about you," said a short man who had a long beard and wore strange armour.  
"M-My name is Kiley Jameson," she stammered  
"Where do you come from Kiley," the man who held the sword to her asked.  
"Um, Tampa bay in the United States," she answered.  
The man gave her a suspicious look, "and where is that?"  
"Exactly where I said it was," Kiley explained not quite knowing what else she could say.  
"I think she is lying," said a chubby short kid, "she's probably a spy of Sauruman."  
"But Sam look how she's dressed," another skinnier short kid said factually, "she doesn't even look like she's from Middle Earth."  
'Middle Earth,' Kiley wondered, 'where am I?' She looked at herself, then at them. They all were clad in strange clothes in bland colors, and she was wearing yellow pajama bottoms and an old baby blue sweater.  
"I still think she's a spy," the short boy, Sam, muttered.  
"I'm not a spy for anyone," Kiley told the boy. "I just went to sleep in my own bed and woke up here. All I really wanna do is go home," she said as she began to sob. Soon she felt someones arms around her, "There there," the skinnier boy said, "I know how you feel, believe me I miss my home too. And I'd do anything to be back in my own bed again. Kiley stopped crying and looked at the boy. She then noticed for the first time that he wasn't a boy at all, but a young man.  
"I'm Frodo Baggins of the Shire," he said to her. "This is Samwise Gangee, " he said pointing to the bigger boy, "and those are Meriadoc Brandybook and Peregrin Took," he said gesturing to two other men the same height.  
"Hello," Kiley said to them rather sheepishly, "don't take offense to this but why are you all so short?"  
"We're Hobbits," Peregrin said proudly.  
"You're um, what?" she asked as politely as she could.  
"Hobbits! Shire folk!" he answered smiling.  
"Well, um who are the rest of you," Kiley asked still not knowing exactly what they meant by Hobbits.  
"I am Gimli son of Gloin," the short man with the beard said, "and this is Boromir" he explained pointing to a rather handsome man with brown hair, "and this, Aragorn," he continued pointing to the man with the huge menacing sword. When she glanced at him he looked down almost as if he was embarrased by his earlier actions. "I apologize for scaring you so badly milady, but in these parts and in this dark age we must all be careful."  
Kiley nodded, "Alright" she said. Then she noticed a man with long blond hair and a beautiful seemingly perfect face. "Um, who are you?" she asked him.  
"Oh forgive me milady for not introducing myself earlier, I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm," he said as he bowed.  
"Hello Legolas," Kiley said blushing in spite of herself. She'd never seen a living creature as exquisite and flawless as he, and she was in absolute awe.  
"Well we must get on now," Aragorn said, "we were supposed to have reached Lothlorien by now."  
"Lothlorien" Kiley echoed.  
"Yes," Aragorn said, "and we must get there quickly or we'll soon be surrounded by Orcs.  
"Orcs?" Kiley asked. "What are those?"  
"Nasty foul creatures," Boromir said. "We just came from Khazul-Dum where there were many," he dropped his voice, "and there we lost a very good friend of ours."  
"I'm terribly sorry," Kiley whispered. For awhile everyone was silent. Then Aragorn snapped them all out of it. "Come," he urged, "if we want to reach safety we must leave now and make for Lothlorien."  
  
(A/N- So what do you think? Sucky? Non-sucky? Let me know! And again plz no flamers! I got some last time and I cannot stress enough that this is my first fic so BACK OFF! CONSTRUCTIVE critism is welcome though. Tell me how I can make the story better. Also THIS IS NOT A MARY-SUE! when I get farther into the story you will see this. As for right now....R&R!!!) 


	3. Lothlorien's Surprises

DISCLAIMER: This again? For the last time as much as I'd love to I don't own Lord of the Rings! It's all Tolkiens baby!  
  
Thx 2 all my faithful readers and reviewers!!!! You know who you are! You all ROCK! :-)  
  
Where we left off- Kiley and the Fellowship were making for Lothlorien - "Come," he urged, "if we want to reach safety we must leave now and make for Lothlorien."  
  
As they walked Kiley pondered about where she was. 'It's like I've been transported to another planet, but how did I get here,' she thought, then she stopped. 'The journal!' she exclaimed to herself, 'That has to be it it's the only thing thats changed.' Then a frightening thought crossed her mind, 'What if I can never get back home?' She missed her mom and sister more than ever before and she longed to be with them. She felt the tears start to well up as she thought of them.But then another thought crossed her mind.'Wait a minute,' she thought, 'I'm doing something incredible, something some people have not even dared to dream of.' She looked around again, 'but on the other hand, these people, what are they even?' She cleared her throat loud enough for all to hear.  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked.  
"I was just wondering," Kiley started not quite sure how to word what she wanted to ask, "um are you all human?" At that everyone laughed.  
"I and Boromir are the only ones of the race of men if thats what you mean," Aragorn said, "as you know the short ones are Hobbits, except for Gimli who is a dwarf, and Legolas is an elf."  
Kiley was dumbfounded at the least. "I-I don't believe this," she stuttered.  
"What's not to believe?" Frodo asked slightly amused..  
"Well, " she said as she took a deep breath, "it's just that where I come from Elves and Dwarves, and Hobbits don't exist."  
"That's rather peculiar," Merry said, "everyone is only of the race of Men?"  
"Yes," Kiley replied, "and this place you all are going, um, Lothlorien, who lives there?"  
"Elves", Legolas said smiling.  
Kiley beamed; she couldn't have been happier.  
By the time they reached Lothlorien Kiley was dead tired. She had never walked so far in her life (nor had she seen so much wilderness in her life) Since she was barefoot, she had stumbled over countless rocks and cut her foot up numerous times. She'd been in so much pain that Aragorn even carried her some of the way.  
As they walked through the picturesque woods, she overheard Gimli talking to the Hobbits.  
"Stay close," he said, "an Elf-witch lives in these woods, of terrible power.."  
Kiley gasped, an Elf- witch! She was just about to ask Legolas about the witch when she had an arrow aimed directly at her. She froze but then she noticed that they were all Elves. She still felt weary, after all they were aiming razor sharp arrows at her throat, but she also felt in awe. 'Wow,' she whispered to herself half scared they'd shoot and half marveling over their beauty and fairness.  
"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could've shot him in the dark," she heard a slightly arrogant voice say. She looked and saw a gorgeous elf step out.  
The next few hours went by slowly for Kiley. She found out that the elf's name was Haldir and he was a guardian of Lothlorien. She tried to sit as patiently as she could while Aragorn tried to convince him to let them pass through. She found out that the small group she traveled with was called the Fellowship and they were on a quest on great importance. She also found out that Elves were not very fond of Dwarves.  
After a very, very long time Haldir came and told them all to follow him. Kiley silently cheered for she was tired of sitting around doing nothing and wished to be on with her adventure. And an adventure it was for her! 'How ironic,' she thought, 'that just today I was daydreaming about being a part of an adventure, and now here I am in one.'  
When Kiley first saw Lothlorien she couldn't believe her eyes. The beautiful place was like nothing she could ever imagine. She was taken aback by the splendor and glory it held. The trees were so tall they seemed to reach up to the heavens and were lit with the brightest lights she'd ever laid her eyes upon. Around the brood tree trunks were delicate looking stairs leading upwards. They started climbing and after what felt like a billion stairs they finally reached the top. Kiley looked up and through a brilliant light saw a gorgeous lady and a handsome man.  
"Is that the Elf-witch," she whispered to Aragorn.  
"So it is said," he responded, "her name is Galadriele Lady of Light and the man at her side is Lord Celeborn. They both have unconceivable power."  
Kiley got nervous. How did you talk to someone of unconceivable power? She certainly didn't wanna embarass herself in front of these extraordinary beings. As they came closer Kiley couldn't help but to literally gape at them. Galadriele locked her gaze and gave her a warm smile. Kiley smiled back. She knew that Galadriele and Celeborn started speaking then but all she could do was stare. She didn't even hear anything until Galadriele said her name. Kiley jumped and then noticed that everyone else had gone.  
"Kiley," Galadriele whispered, "I believe you have something of mine."  
"I beg your pardon Lady Galadriele but I've never even met your aquaintance until now, how can it be that I posess something of yours." Kiley said carefully trying to be as polite as she could.  
Galadriele gave a lighthearted laugh. "Kiley, remember the book you found in your world? The one in which you threw at your sister when she angered you, and held tight in your grasp all evening for fear that she'd take it?"  
Kiley blushed slightly, "Yes," she replied, "how do you know all this?"  
Galadriele gave another laugh. "That is for me to know, it shall not be of any concern to you."  
Kiley wanted to find out but decided it was better to not press on the subject. Galadriele then held up the book. "This is my personal journal," she explained, "it holds my secrets and even some of the secrets of Middle Earth."  
Kiley stared at the beautiful book. "How did I end up with it? And how come I didn't see your writing on the pages?" she asked.  
Galadriele smiled. "You didn't see what I wrote because the book is protected by many spells and charms, and I sent it to you because we needed you here Kiley, you are the only one in your world with the blood of our kin running through your veins.  
Kiley stood there unable to move. "Galadriele," she said in a voice only abnove a whisper, "do you mean I have Elf blood in me?"  
  
(A/N- Well what do you think? Plz R&R ASAP!!!) 


End file.
